


Switcharound Meme - Fall 2019

by A_Quiet_Place, breadthiefART (trufield), Dylan_m, TheLifeOfEmm



Series: Switcharound Meme [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Crying, Fanart, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quiet_Place/pseuds/A_Quiet_Place, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthiefART, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: Switcharound meme: a four-way collab.





	Switcharound Meme - Fall 2019

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/00YwqlI.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone and the Discord chat for the cheering :)
> 
> I put the drawings with sketches in alphabetical order, but serendipitously it seems to form a little story <3 
> 
> Switcharound Meme blank taken from [[here](https://www.deviantart.com/adriennecsedi/art/Switcharound-Meme-Blank-380117355)] by AdriennEcsedi and modified by me.
> 
> Click for full size. (Full size is an heavy >10MB file)  
You can se a resized one [on tumblr ](https://mossmx.tumblr.com/post/188214573099/switcharound-meme-with-swarm-of-lame) if it takes too much to load.


End file.
